One-shots, Lemons
by CaptainHuggyface3218
Summary: This book will revolve around Naruto, namely Hinata if no requests cuz she's my main bitch. I will take requests if asked, but if not, I'll just write whatever the fuck I want. Also, if you want to request any pairing in Naruto, feel free to do so even Yuri, and I'll only do Boy x Boy if I get to genderbend Hinata hehe. I will even write crackships (kinda exciting tbh XD)
1. Eh, I Guess I'll Marry You Sasuke

_**Okay, I know I have two other one shots that do not coexist but honestly, it's such a hassle making a new story for each one and I'm a real lazy bastard so i'm just going to make a oneshot story, kay? kay.**_

 _ **Also, if anyone sees any similar stories in Wattpad under the username Sailing_Ships3218, it's mine, don't even worry. I have lots of stuff written on there and my one shots are most popular, so that's what I focus on the most (but hardly anyone reads my one shots anyway XD)**_

 _ **On to the one shot then! Enjoy**_

She watched, as at the biggest festival of the year, Sai called for everyone's attention, dropped to one knee, gripped Ino's hand and a small box, and stated as loud as he could, "Would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" It was the most generic proposal Hinata had ever seen yet it did not fail to bring a smile onto her face.

Cheers erupted and toasts were given as the now engaged woman burst into tears. Everyone moved forward to congratulate the two and Hinata mused that she has never seen a more louder sight.

She looked to Sasuke next to her who only gave her a glance, rolled his eyes, then went back to eating the dish laid out before them.

She watched as blond hair shook slowly with anxiety, then blue eyes hardened with determination. At the rare gathering of the Konoha Twelve, Naruto stood upon the table and called for everyone's, who was in the BBQ restaurant, attention. His hand tugged at his collar as he began to speak of the turmoils they've been through, their strong love, how he hoped they'd stay together forever. He grabbed the woman with pink hair and placed her onto the table with him so he could drop to one knee. Tears ran down the pinkette's face as he said, "will you marry me and make my life complete?"

A silence reigned as she hasn't answered then roars boomed loudly as she nodded.

Hinata looked at Sasuke who sat across. Their eyes met and she motioned to the blond -said blonde was crying- and tried to hold back laughter. He let a slight smile, rolled his eyes, and slightly shook his head. They both continued eating their meal.

She watched as he unpacked the dinner she made onto his table. It was an entire three course meal, celebrating their three year anniversary, and she smiled as he tended to unpack the tomato dishes a bit slower than the rest. It was just the two of them in his house, and the night was planned to just relax and enjoy each other. She set the table, he placed down the food, and dinner commenced. Conversation was minimal, yet this was always preferred as both weren't prone to much chatter.

"Dinner was delicious, thank you." He stated simply, setting the used dishes in the sink, and peering back at her as she set a CD in the player.

She hummed, placing the disk in and it played automatically. As soft music aired out, she replied, "I don't know..." a teasing grin played on her lips, "I'm thinking now that maybe I put just a bit too much tomato..." Her hand touched her lip in an attempt to stifle giggles at the weak threat.

He glared her way, stalking towards her. He loomed over her and the glare melted away as a small smirk replaced it. "You wouldn't dare."

Her comeback was swallowed down as he grabbed her wrist, placed it on his shoulder, then grabbed her other one so their fingers interlocked. His other hand moved swiftly to her waist and her hand naturally glided to his shoulder. He pulled her closer, chests brushing with every breath.

They swayed back and forth where nothing resided in the large space where dining room met living room. Music danced around them but she could only feel his chin on her head and his hand on his waist. She nuzzled her cheek against his chest and let out a deep breath. She whispered, so soft she could barely hear it herself, "I love you."

His hand gripped her waist a little tighter.

She knew how he felt. The words never once left his lips in even a murmur but she could feel. From the way he touched her, kissed her, loved her, she could feel it from the tip of her to the dip of her foot.

He loved her. She knew that.

He was silent for a while, and they continued swaying even when the song came to a halt.

He suddenly stopped.

"Sasuke?"

He simply brought both hands around her shoulders in a form of a hug and she returned it with hands locked around his waist. He leaned down slightly; his breath was hot and tickled her ear, so much, she almost didn't notice when he whispered,

"Marry me."

She took a slight step back, only so she could look at his eyes, and she could see it. The love, the yearning, and the truth. He truly wanted to marry her.

"Okay."

And she truly wanted to marry him.

 _ **Let's have some fun, yeah?**_

 _ **See you next time my lovelies**_

 _ **(btw, requests are much obliged. take one please :))**_


	2. Sasuki Hates Marshmellows

_**This was written for mother's day so expect some mother-kid bonding (i think its honestly the cutest thing)**_

 _ **Also, enjoy!**_

He was definitely a push over; that much was easily seen. He was the embodiment of the word weak, even going as far as to wear a bulky jacket and hazardous sweats. (But it's not like Sasuki knew anything about girly things such as fashion, never.)

It's only that this dork shouldn't be here in the first place! It was mother's day so the day was planned for the Uchiha family to spend time home, doing whatever their mother wanted done and this largely included cooking and cleaning and unexpected hugs.

It was something they had done every year and every year without fail, the loser would show up for a while and take their mother's attention away! Sasuki knew what she was feeling was jealousy but she couldn't help it. Just watching them made Sasuki want to punch the Hyuuga in the face (or crotch, whatever was closer).

"Hinata, pass the onions once you've finished mincing it, okay?" Her mother was prepping up the pan as she let the oil heat up. She looked lovely in her simple dress and apron (so much that Sasuki felt jealousy in a whole different way).

Hinata nodded, his short hair following his movement. "Hai, Mikoto-san."

Mikoto pursed her lips. "You know you hurt my feelings when you call me that. You know that right?" She leaned over and squished Hinata's cheek. (Sasuki wondered if it was soft but quickly shook it off.)

A blush rose on Hinata's face, just like a child (when he should be acting like the 16 year old he is, Sasuki mentally reprimanded) and shook his head side to side in a rapid manner. He slowed and made eye contact to his fellow classmate Sasuki. It was as if he was asking for permission when "O-Okaa-san..." left his pink lips.

"Aw! You're so cute!" Mikoto went from cooing to Hinata to giving Sasuki a chastising look. "Sasuki! Why can't you cook with your Okaa-san, huh?"

As the onions on the pan smoldered so did Sasuki's anger. She was known for exploding and this time was no different. "Because you seem to like Hinata-teme doing it just fine, no need for me even being here!" With a slam of her feet upon the floor as she got up, she stormed to her room where she slammed her door and it rang throughout the house.

Mikoto sadly shook her head and turned with an apologetic look to Hinata. "Gomen, Hinata. Sasuki means well, she can just be very emotional at times and-"

Hinata smiled sadly to Mikoto as he gathered up his things from the kitchen counter. He stored some food into the picnic he had as well as the wine. "It's okay Mikoto-san." He gathered Mikoto into a hug where he snuggled his face into her neck. "Mother's day should be spent with family, as well as a mother." With a prolonged squeeze he let the mother go and turned away, basket in and. "I should be off to see mine then. Have a nice day and please tell Sasuki-chan that I apologize for barging in."

Sasuki bristled on her bed, slowly being able to release all the tension from her body as she pictured Hinata's death over and over again. (It was a fun past time and no one could tell her otherwise.)

A knock sounded throughout the room and Sasuki sat up as it opened slowly to reveal her mother. Sasuki groaned and plopped her face onto the pillow.

"Sasuki Uchiha."

Sasuki tensed and slowly looked over to her angry mother who stood right next to her bed. (She was silent that it made Sasuki realize that her mother was a capable ninja.) "Yes, Okaa-san?"

Her mother sighed and looked older in that split second then she had in her entire life. She sat gently beside Sasuki and began to speak in a motherly tone. "Do you often get uncomfortable when Hinata is around?"

"I'm not uncomfortable! It's just..." Sasuki knew she was faintly blushing based on how hot her face felt. "Whenever he's here, you always spend time with him. And... it's like he's your son..."

Mikoto smiled and Sasuki scowled. "Oh honey!" Sasuki tried to claw her way out of the forced hug but ended up just gasping for breath. When Mikoto finally released her Sasuki looked like a spooked kitten. A genuine smile appeared on the older woman's face. "You'll always be my baby Sasuki-chan."

"Okaa-san!"

"But that doesn't mean you're not in trouble. You hurt Hinata's feelings." Mikoto looked at Sasuki with a stern face. (Sasuki always wondered if her mother was bipolar.)

"The marshmallow has feelings? Surprise, surprise," Sasuki muttered under her breath. She yelped as her mother lightly smacked her hand, "Kaa-san!"

"Be serious Sasuki. That boy lost his mother at a young age. He just needs a mother figure, that's all." Mikoto suddenly smiled mischievously. "Or if it means that much to you, marry him and I'll have a real reason to call him son."

Face, once again, shoved into a pillow only this time with a heated face. "Okaa-san!"

"And," Mikoto trailed off softly here, a look that has Sasuki's blush fading, "I promised Hinata's mother I'd take care him when she was gone. If that means he sees me as a mother, I have no qualms about that." Mikoto turned to her daughter with a soft smile on her face.

"Everyone should have a mother, ne?"

"H-Hai... okaa-san..."

This wasn't stalking, right? (Technically she was only observing and not stalking and if anyone went to the police, well, her family owned it!) She watched as Hinata was kneeled before what was probably his mother's grave. Pants growing dirty from the ground and his posture probably killing him, but to Sasuki, Hinata looked perfectly content.

He looked... good. (What? No he didn't! He was a dork, no way he'd ever look good.)

She could hear his words from here if she tried and even though she knew it was an invasion of privacy, she couldn't kill her curiosity.

"... really have been kind to me. She... is not you mother, and no one ever will be, but she is so kind, generous, and beautiful in every way, I can't help but want to call her precious. She's been taking care of me as if I were her own son and I couldn't be more grateful... I sometimes look at her and see you. I wish it were you..."

This was... really intrusive and impolite and Sasuki had turned with blushing cheeks to give him privacy when her name fell from his lips.

"And Sasuki-chan? She's been kind to me, more than I deserve. I feel as if she believes I am taking her mother away, but that is not true." Anger couldn't help but to well up inside of her, but for once she reigned it in. "If anything, I can only take moments, moments of a past I no longer have, but she's not my mother. Sasuki-chan doesn't know how much she means to Mikoto-san. I have no right to take away that time, but I can't help it. I really am selfish and for that, I apologize from the bottom of my heart, Sasuki-chan." Hinata turned from his praying position to look Sasuki right in the eyes and she blanched.

It took her a moment to realize he had caught her, was now talking to her, and did not seem angry as he smiled apologetically at her. (Did he have to smile in that, that innocent way? Geez.) "Tch." Sasuki looked to the side with a blush coming up her neck. "Doesn't matter."

Hinata stood up with a chuckle, walking towards her with a shy smile. "I see you are no longer angry."

"Well no duh." She turned to him with her hands on her hips. "I would've punched you by now."

He laughed. "Oh, but I don't think you would."

She bristled. "Come again?"

"Well," he smiled coyly, "I could always tell your mother that you spied on me while I was praying..."

"You wouldn't!"

"Or maybe your sister..."

"You can't tell them if you're dead, Hyuga." Sasuki dragged him into a headlock while Hinata only laughed and grasped her arms.

Only when Sasuki had her fill and released him did Hinata speak again. "How about we go for some onigri? To show how sincere I am in my apology."

"Hm, sounds like a date." Sasuki snickered as Hinata blushed deep red and stammered out nonsense.

"No- I- Wait- I didn't- Sasuki-chan!"

"Calm down. Jeez. I know it's not." She started to walk away and once she was a good distance to the seemingly paralyzed boy she turned around. Yes, he was a dork, a loser, but now... "Unless you want it to be."

"S-Sasuki-chan!"

He actually wasn't that bad.

 _ **I think male hinata is the best boy around. I mean, hes hot, kind, would support your every need, listen, AGH hes perfect**_

 _ **ugh, anyway, tell me what you liked, what you didn't, if you didn't like genderbent hinata or sasuke or if you did like them... let me know and I'll fix it**_

 _ **see you next time my lovelies**_


	3. Itachi Is The Best Boss Around

_**Fuck, fuck, fuckkity fuck fuck.**_

 _ **You know, it should a sin to try to write smut about the woman parts and men parts colliding and forming friction and babies and shit when you're a fucking virgin.**_

 _ **although, that could easily change if Sasuke, Itachi, and every other hot anime guy was real, like shit, why?**_

 _ **So try to read through this shit. They say practice makes perfect so hopefully a) my ideas 'bout sex have progressed in two years and b) my smut will leave you all hot and bothered in class ;) ((((im writing this in class soooo pray that the teacher doesn't look on here and see the word 'dick' and 'fuck my pussy' on here))))**_

 _ **Read and enjoy!**_

"You know, your brother doesn't like me in here." Hinata sat on the corner of his, minding his papers, and swinging her legs slightly.

He merely gave her a glance and continued to read his papers. "Hmm?" He sat behind his desk, his chair low as he had no need to keep it high. There was an important meeting the following day and the need to prepare was great.

She hummed in reply, taking a while before replying. "Says you get no work done when I'm around." He shrugged, much to her dismay, yet she kept quiet as she knew he needed to work. A sigh left her lips, almost pleadingly. She turned to look at him, a sly smile on her face (though the blush on her face displayed her embarrassment), "he says I distract you..."

When he said nothing she stood and swayed -because there were no other words to how sensual she made walking- to stand behind him. She trailed her hands from his shoulders to his elbows, her sly smile changing to a shy one as goosebumps formed on his skin. She leaned down to nip the base of his neck and his earlobe, taking her time, and making sure each spot was taken care of.

"Is it true Itachi?" She suckled his neck, hard enough to know a hickey was forming. She moved to whisper in his ear, "am I a distraction?"

He grunted, turning in his chair to clasp both of her hands in a tight grip. "Hinata," he pronounced the individual syllables with such care that she felt herself melting. He leaned in close and she swore his eyes turned red whenever he did that. "This is important."

"I know." Since both of her hands were restrained she dove forward and captured his lips with an urgency that made his breathing catch. She nipped at his bottom lip and caught it between her own, nibbling gently. Hinata pulled away and gave him a slight, but sincere smile. "You're too tense." She placed his hands on her shoulders and she put her own onto his thighs. "Let me help you."

As she softly padded the groves of his growing erection through his pants, she slowly observed him. He wasn't a screamer nor was he a vocal lover. No, she watched as when she palmed his cock he breathed. She loved it that when she flicked her tongue against his tip a soundless gasp erupted and his hands clenched around the chair handles. She loved it when she took his dick into her mouth and swirled her tongue he panted softly. His eyes were half-lidded and the next thing she knew, he lifted her up upon his lap and attacked her lips.

He conquered and ruled them unlike anyone she had and would ever meet. His lips molded against hers and his tongue would tease her and it traveled to her neck making her mewl and curl up against him. He tugged at the buttons of her shirt, taking his time and occasionally groping her breasts. She shivered as her hardened nipples rubbed against the constricting fabric.

"I-Itachi... please."

She grinded against his groin, drawing a sharp hiss from said male and he grabbed her hips. He moved them, grating their centers in a way he knew would bring them both more pleasure. She gripped his shoulders and kissed his lips like it was the finest wine.

They grinded and oh, they kissed, and wow, clothes were-

A beep sounded from Itachi's intercom. Itachi growled as his secretary's voice echoed throughout his office, "Uchiha-sama, Sasuke-sama is here to see you. He says something went wrong with the numbers and he needs your help."

Hinata groaned, panting lightly as she let go of Itachi's shoulders. She was so close and she knew Itachi was as well. "Itachi? Sasuke can't see me. He still hasn't forgiven me for dropping those tomatoes."

"Ah," Itachi smoothed out his hair and sighed, "hide then."

She nodded and looked around. His office has void of hiding places as a lamp, a plant, and rug did not account of a sufficient game of hide and-seek. She sighed and went under his desk where there was a backboard so no one could see in whereas her only view was Itachi's legs and lap.

He slightly chuckled and she sent him a pout for laughing at her position. He zipped up his pants, painfully fitting his dying erection with it.

The intercom beeped once again, "ah, sir! Sasuke is going in without-"

The door swung open as Sasuke stormed in with a scowl present upon his face. "Tch." He sat in the extra chair, putting a twin folders upon the desk and letting out a sigh. "There's a problem with the estimated net worth. The numbers inserted in the beginning were from 2 years ago and not the ones from last year that we requested to be done." Sasuke stopped to rub a hand against his forehead, squeezing it as if he had a headache. "And that was a mistake at the beginning so the information available now if useless. Now we'll have to re-crunch the numbers, send them through for checking, have charts and graphs applied, review the information in time for the meeting and there's no time-"

They droned on about business talk while Hinata sat there and sighed. This was boring and the heat in between her legs was getting uncomfortable. She needed a relief.

She wanted to have a little fun.

Itachi instantly looked down as the sound of a button becoming undone met his ears. He looked up at his brother to make sure his focus was on the documents then he stole another peek. At this time, she was on her last button. She sustained eye contact with him as she slowly slid the garment from off her shoulder soon thereafter her bra followed. He watched as her cheeks stained pink and she held the back of her hand to her mouth to keep her moans at bay. He would not look at the hand that disappeared beneath her skirt and moved (her breasts following that motion).

"Itachi?" Sasuke inquired, an eyebrow lifted in questioning.

Itachi held back a gulp though all he could hear was the racing of his pulse. The sight of her was so erotic and the threat of being caught only assured that his cock stiffened. He shook his head, clearing his throat and shifting in his seat. "Foolish little brother, I'm only lost in thought." He smiled. "However, I appreciate the concern and-" Itachi halted as he felt contact on his crotch.

"Itachi?"

"Ah, it's n-" he pretended to shift through some papers, "nothing, imouto."

"Okay..." and Sasuke was back to looking over the available employees to help change their report.

Itachi glared at Hinata as she slowly unzipped his black slacks. He sucked in a breath and watched in trepidation (or was it anticipation) as she slowly stroked him with one hand while the other (goddamn delicious) hand was under her skirt. She peered up at him as she ran her tongue alongside his shaft, smoothing her thumb over the head as she did so. She sucked on the interjection of his cock and balls, making his head roll back. He shivered as she released his sack with a loud pop.

"Huh? Did you hear that Itachi?"

Itachi shook his head in the negative. "I heard nothing. Perhaps the stress is making you delusional."

"Tch. So funny." And so the topic was dropped.

Itachi tried to ignore it, he really did yet when she began to deepthroat him, that's when he started sweating and his chest started heaving. He could feel the coil in his gut tighten as she hummed, the vibrations killing him slowly. He groaned and he could feel himself cumming-

She stopped.

The little tease stopped getting him off.

He slightly gaped at the smirking woman (where did she get it from?) and watched as she removed her fingers from her pussy and licked her own juices from her finger. She stared at him with almost closed eyes as she swirled her digits in my mouth (sucking, oh god, she sucked so good) and her other hand pinched her nipple.

A man could only take so much.

"Sasuke, call Kisame and tell him to come in ASAP, no exceptions. Get him started in finding out whose responsible for this mishap. Retrieve Sai from the accounting department to crunch in those numbers again while adding the year already done to the time frame. Gather Sakura and Naruto, have them rewrite the presentation once Shikamaru is done reviewing Sai's results."

"What? Itachi-"

"Get out."

"Ita-"

"And tell my secretary to not let anyone in."

"But-"

"Need me to repeat myself, foolish little brother?"

Once Sasuke had left, Hinata came out of hiding, stretching like a cat, her nipples standing proud in the cold air. "Ah, that was so cramped Ita-"

"Come here."

"Excuse me?

"I don't believe I have to say it again Hinata." She shivered, but did as she was told. He never sounded like this, never so... forceful.

It was hot.

"Take off your panties."

"But-"

"Now." She pulled off her skirt along with her red panties, bending down to slip them away from her ankles. She knew he was staring at her chest but every second reminded her that he thought she was beautiful.

"Bend over on the table."

By now she knew he was not in the mood for play. She gripped the sides of the desk, her butt stuck out in the air. She felt Itachi settle in behind her his cock nestled in between her ass cheeks as the head teased her entrance. She whimpered in disappointed as he refrained from taking her then and there.

"Usually, I would make sure you're ready. Maybe I'd tease you with my fingers and rub your clit or I'd suck you dry as you came on my mouth." She felt him softly bite on her neck, eliciting a moan from her throat. "But," she felt his fingers touch her dripping wetness, "I can see you already did it yourself."

"I-Itachi- please."

"Please what, Hi-na-ta?" He blew on his bite, moving his hips so the friction between them grew.

"Take me."

He chuckled lowly. "Is that the best you can do?" He moved himself to stand straight behind her, positioning his hands on her hips. He let himself enter her: however, it was only the tip. "Do you know how many times I imagined taking you in my office? All sweaty and hot, bent over my desk and screaming and begging and sobbing my name? Or how I'd be in my desk chair and let you ride me as I do my work?"

She shook her head, fearing the blush may never disappear from her cheeks.

"Beg Hinata. Beg."

Her toes curled as he moved his tip in and out of her. "Itachi please, enough, just take me... take me, take me, take me... make me scream." She gasped as he lowered himself further into her. He groaned himself and gripped her hips harder, bruises sure to form. "Mm, Itachi, you're so big, always so big, ah..." She tried to move her own hips to pick up the pace, yet his hands restrained her. "Itachi, just... just fuck me."

"But Hinata," he made sure his tip almost came out then slammed his whole length back in at a slow pace, "I am fucking you."

"That's not- ah, ah- what I mean."

One of his hands traveled to her clit, rotating his fingers at a steady pace. "Then what do you mean Hinata?"

"Fuck- Go, go faster Itachi," this plead was punctuated with a whine as he flipped her into her back and placed both of her legs onto his shoulders. He leaned forward to catch her lips in a silencing kiss and began to pump in and out of her.

The only sounds in the room were the pants of Itachi and the moans and mewls of Hinata as well as the slapping of skin on skin. He moved to suck on one of her peaks while a hand squeezed the other. "Always so wet and tight for me..."

"Ah, Itachi! Only, only for" gasp "you. Always just you."

He picked up the pace until squeals were leaving her at every thrust. "You're mine." He shifted her legs so they were a little wider.

"Yes, yes, yes! Right- oh shit, shit, shit- there!"

He came first, slowly rocking back and forth to drag out his orgasm; he groaned when she came soon thereafter, quaking and shaking until she was only trying to catch her breath.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Itachi?"

"Sasuke's right. You're a distraction."

Bonus:

A beep sounded from the intercom.

"No, Sasuke-sama, you can't disturb-"

"Are you both done yet? Jesus, I think I'm scarred for life. You think I can't see the hickey Itachi-"

The secretary gasped, "oh my."

"- or understand the sounds of a blowjob! God, can't you wait til after work you horny bastard!"

Itachi pressed the red button on his desk that allowed him to reply back to his secretary. "Foolish little brother, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"What the fuck? Itachi we have-"

A moan was heard from the other side of the door and Sasuke stormed off with a blush on his face.

The secretary awkwardly shuffled through her work as Itachi never pressed the button again to stop replying.

She quit the next day.

 _ **Wow, how was this?!**_

 _ **Gross? Moving too fast? OMG WHAT'S A DICK?!**_

 _ **TELL ME HOW IT WENT AND WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT! (if you're wondering why hinata was so confident, just realize she's not a virgin and wouldn't be as shy, okay? okay.)**_

 _ **okay also I just want to say, poor sasuke. I'd be traumatized tbh.**_

 _ **See you next time my lovelies**_


	4. Sasuke Is The Best Sensei Around

**Requested by: Bubblyshipper on Wattpas**

 **Okay so I have about 1000 words written of another planned sasuhina smut but it's not calling to me right now and this is calling to me right now and I must answer the call (did that make sense? ... do I make sense?)**

 **This is honestly just a reason for smut, just full on smut. I apologize if it's not good. If you want to blame someone, blame this thing called Virginity.**

 **Okay, I was kinda inspired by the latest update of Tokyo Ghoul because holy CRAP, that shit was hot!**

 **Maybe this should be uchiha x hinata because that's all this is tbh ha! XD**

 **I'd write a Suigetsu x Hinata if you guys wanted (DAMN I can already think of what I'd write... NO I MUST RESIST AND DO SASUHINA SMUT. THE STRUGGLES *complete the sentence because it's too much of a struggle to do it myself*)**

 **Okay on with the smut!**

 _"Uchiha-sensei, I have a problem that I was wondering that... ah, you'd help me with."_

 _Hinata Hyuga stood at the ripe age of eighteen clad in the traditional school uniform of a skirt, button up shirt, and blazer. Her sensei, Sasuke Uchiha, sat behind his desk, hands wrung together and his eyes burning her skin. He was only 25, not that big of difference from her age and once she was older, that wouldn't even matter._

 _"Hyuga-san, it's after hours. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" His voice was deep and matured, so unlike the unruly boys in her year. She wanted a man, not a boy._

 _"Gomen(1), sensei, but it cannot." Her hands moved to her shirt buttons. His eyes followed them. "You see, I've been feeling weird, sensei. Whenever I look at you, I just want to grab you and kiss you and make love to you." With most of her buttons undone she slid the shirt over her head. "So do you see my dilemma here sensei?" Her hands then moved to her skirt. "I need your help, Sasuke-sensei..." She climbed on his desk on all fours and her head slightly cocked to her side so her hair tumbled down and dragged along the wood. "Really bad."_

 _"Is that so?" He leaned over and rubbed a piece of her hair between his thumb and finger. A smirk slowly grew on his lips. "I've noticed your grade has been dropping in my class. If I has known I was your distraction, I would have taken you sooner, Hyuga."_

 _"Then take me now, sensei, enough to make up for lost time." She moved and pushed his chair away from his desk. She dropped down before him, her hands quickly moving to the zipper of his slacks, pulling them slightly down along with his underwear. He wasn't fully hard yet, she could tell as she grabbed the base of his shaft. She also knew he was experienced and wanted to give him something to remember rather than a simple blow job._

 _After all, a student must please their sensei._

 _He watched as she took him into her mouth, making sure both her hands and mouth were spreading her saliva all over his cock. His gut tightened in arousal as she gently palmed one of his balls. He expected her to bob her head faster and he almost put his hands on her head to do just that when she released him with a pop and scooted a little closer._

 _She looked up at him when she placed his dick into between her breasts and began to them up and down. "Ah, tell me if I'm doing this wrong sensei."_

 _He thanked whoever blessed her with that chest as he groaned in reply. "You're," he slightly shivered, "doing fine."_

 _"Are you sure, sensei?" She smiled at him coyly, proud that she had him out of breath and gripping the chair._

 _"T-There's one more thing you could do..."_

 _She squeezed him a little tighter and he gasped. "What is it, sensei?"_

 _He tapped her lips. "Take me in your mouth at the same time."_

 _She slowed a bit, slightly gaping. "That... That's too hard."_

 _He smirked. "I'll teach you. After all, I'm your sensei." He positioned himself at a different angle between her breasts and after, titled her head down so she could suck the tip._

 _She didn't complain about the tension growing in her neck; she just continued to move her breasts and swirl her tongue around his . "Like this, sensei?"_

 _"Oh shit- yes." He grunted, slightly thrusting into her squeezing tits. "Fuck yes."_

 _She blushed darker at his vulgar language and noted that her sensei was much more vocal during sex than in her classes. A good thing too, as she found it erotic when he cussed while cumming._

 _He felt his cock twitch when he opened his eyes and shot a glance at the heiress. Holy shit, she was swallowing his cum..._

 _"How was that, sensei?"_

 _He drew in a large breath, trying to calm his heaving chest. Accompanied by a smirk he replied, "B+, or you know, an A- on my best days..."_

 _She pouted, standing up and crossing her arms. "Sensei, so cruel."_

 _He reached out and pulled her to his lap. They both groaned as he rubbed himself along her folds. He kissed her -not caring for the taste of himself, but for the softness of her lips- and moved to suck her neck. When she moaned loudly, he pulled away._

 _"Let me show you what an A+ should feel like, Hinata..."_

 _She shivered in anticipation as he guided his cock in her. He went slowly and she gripped his shoulders harder than she meant to._

 _"I'm not fragile, sensei. Take me hard."_

 _He slightly shook his head, a drop of sweat falling from his face onto his neck (she quickly moved to suck it off). "Whatever my cute student wants."_

 _He gripped her hips and brought her down into him fully. They both gasped and she shifted to accommodate him further. She was on top; however, with his hands forcing the rhythm, they both knew he was in control._

 _It was so good. He reached her in places mom of the boys in her class could reach. He played with her like a violin, shifting the speed of his thrusts of spontaneously taking a nipple into his mouth. He'd taunt with the high of an orgasm, only to slow down and cause her to groan in disappointment._

 _"Sensei, holy shit," she nestled her face into his neck as she the line of pain and pleasure mixed. She felt so sensitive, so much in fact, tears were forming in her eyes. "Oh god, Sasuke, Sasuke- mmm, please."_

 _He tightened his grip on her hips and brought her down hard on his cock, eliciting a half-scream from her and a harsh grunt from his own lips. "Please what, Hinata? What do you- shit, ah- what do you want?"_

 _"Make me cum," she whimpered as he hit a nice spot and her toes curled, "please, please, please, just make me cum, make me cum."_

 _He stood up, not exiting her, but carrying her to the desk in front of them and laid her out. He leaned over her and began to thrust once again. As he grew in speed so did the movements of her breasts and the amount of her pleads._

 _"Sasuke! Shit, shit, shit," she muffled her sobs with her hand, but they seemed louder still, "Oh my gosh!" The last word was drawn out like a prayer, one Sasuke was set out to answer._

 _"Hinata -fuck!- you feel- oh shit!" At that moment, she had came, quaking and shaking and clawing at his biceps. With her muscles tightening around him, he pushed himself to the hilt inside her as he let loose, eyes closed and hands clenched. He slid slowly inside her, letting her ride out her orgasm and getting her ready for round two._

 _"Hyuga, ready for round two?" She gaped to reply but no sound came out._

 _"Hyuga?"_

"Hyuga?"

"Hyuga!" She woke, cheeks bright with a blush and legs crossed tightly under the desk. She looked around to give her time to catch her breath and her bearings. She must've fell asleep while waiting for her sensei to come back. She had been meaning to ask about the recommendation he was going to give her, but it seemed, in her dream, that wasn't the only thing he gave her.

Uchiha-sensei stood before her desk, wearing the usual scowl. "What're you doing in here Hyuga? You think I run a daycare or something?"

"Ah, no Uchiha-sensei, I-I did not think that." She fiddled with the end of her skirt, hoping he would not smell her arousal.

"Then what do you want?"

 _Your dick._ "Well, I was wondering if you would write me a recommendation for Princeton, um, I mean... you don't have to, if you don't want to, I just simply wanted to ask!-"

He cocked an eyebrow. "You think I'd give you one when you were just here dreaming?"

 _If only you knew I was dreaming about riding you._ "No," she looked down onto her fidgeting hands, "I-I guess not..."

He sighed and rubbed his temples, looking older than he was. "When do you need it by?"

"G-Gomen?"

"The recommendation, Hyuga," he snapped at her, "when do you need it?"

 _I'll take you whenever._ "Oh," she sat up with a growing smile on her face, "next week Friday, sensei!"

"Okay." He walked away and sat at his desk. He was waiting, but she didn't know for what.

"You need a signal or something? Get out."

"H-Hai!" She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. She stopped before his desk and bowed, "arigatou(2), sensei!"

He nodded and just as she opened the door he called out, "Hyuga!"

She looked back at him with a puzzled look, "Hai(3)?"

"Did you know you were calling out my name in your sleep... any reason why?" He was amused, but she was too blinded by her embarrassment to notice it.

"W-What? I was?" She chuckled nervously and looked at anything besides his dark eyes. "I-I didn't even know. Gomen."

"Hn." He nodded and gazed towards his papers. "Leave then."

She nodded eagerly and left with a permanent blush upon her cheeks.

He wouldn't tell her he was staring down her chest when she bowed.

She wouldn't tell him about the wet dream she had about him.

And that was okay.

Bonus:

Sasuke looked at the security tapes. This was one of the main reasons he had been allowed to work here: his family business was security and with the majority of heirs/heiresses attending this school, high security must be maintained.

He was curious. What exactly was the Hyuga doing in his classroom? She had looked flushed and red, but then again, she had always been shy.

It was probably nothing, but maybe it threatened a student (this was his excuse until he found a better one).

 _"Sasuke... please, please, please, just make me cum, make me cum." The Hinata on screen shivered and shifted upon her seat. Pants could be easily heard upon the audio along with her whimpers._

 _"I'm not fragile, sensei. Take me hard..."_

Sasuke quickly removed the tape and held a hand against his blushing face. She had dreamt about him.

That wasn't the bad part.

He wanted her to dream about him.

Sasuke groaned and shook his head. Bad Sasuke, no Sasuke...

Don't think about her boobs or the way she cried out his name- ah shit.

He was screwed.

 _ **(1) Gomen= sorry**_

 _ **(2) Arigatou= thank you**_

 _ **(3) Hai= yes**_

 _ **(Please tell me if any of that is wrong. Sadly, I'm not fluent in the way of the Japanese)**_

 _ **HA, I HAD NO IDEA WHERE I WAS GOING, I JUST HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED.**_

 _ **also, can you see I'm a fan of the girl going down on a guy? I feel like a lot of smut has guys going down on girls but not a lot of vice versa.**_

 _ **Tell me how you feel about that or if you want me to change it.**_

 _ **Heck, if y'all have some advice on the knowledge of sex, I'm all ears (Oh god, that sounds weird. Thanks virginity)**_

 _ **Another other requests? I'm open to anything with Hinata! Even genderbent Hinata because he's so FUCKING PERFECT I CANT-**_

 _ **anyways,**_

 _ **see you next time my lovelies**_


	5. Why Are You Crying, Kaa-san?

_**Before you read or like skip this, I highly highly higggghhhhllllyyyyy encourage playing the "Sign of the Times" by Harry Styles (yes, i know, but like, this song is actually so good.) at the same time for maximum feels**_

* * *

"Can I... Can I see my Kaa-san?" Hinata stood in her nightgown, clutching the sides as she could hear her mother repeatedly exclaim in pain. She was trying to peek through the doorway, but a housewife was blocking her path.

"Honey, go back to sleep. Your sister is coming, soon, okay?" To punctuate her point, her mother wailed once more and there was silence.

Hinata pushed the lady back, trying to reach her mother. "Kaa-san, she's in pain!" She felt the lady grab at her waist and struggled to keep the five year old from entering the room. Hinata reached for her Kaa-san with one hand, just to comfort her mom, maybe give her a kiss to make it feel all better. "Kaa-san!"

Hinata paused as she heard the wailing of a child and watched with wide, transfixed eyes as, through the crack of the door she say her mother turn towards her. She was laying on the beg, a hand above her head, tired eyes, and chest heaving. Her chapped, thin lips turned upwards into a trying smile. "Let her... let her in." Hinata grew even worried as a drop of sweat fell from her cheek onto her neck. She didn't look like her mother, she looked like Hinata once did when she ran a fever. She wondered if the maids were giving her that stinky medicine they had given her.

The maid loosened her grip on the young girl. "Are you sure, Hiroko-san? You can't-" she shook her head and continued on in a pleading voice, "it's too much."

"I know." Hinata didn't know what was happening, but she felt slight panic rise in at the finality in her mother's voice. Why was everyone so serious? What was going on? "Hinata, Hina, baby, come here."

The housemaid shook her head and left down the corridor. Hinata watched her leave then moved into the room where her mother was held. She shakingly moved towards the bed. "K-Kaa-san? What's going on?"

"My little Hina, can I have a kiss for mama?" Her mother reached over to gently put Hinata's hand into her cold one.

"A k-kiss?" Hinata nodded fervently, gripping her mother's hand just a bit tighter. "Like-like to make it feel all better?"

Her mother nodded. "Hai, could I have one Hina?"

Hinata once again nodded, happy to make her kind mother happy. She planted a kiss onto her mother's cheek, then again, then to her forehead, then back to her cheek. Her mother laughed airily. "That's a lot of kisses Hina."

"Hai, Kaa-san! Kisses," she stumbled on her words as she aimed to please her mother, "lots of kisses to make you feel all better."

Hiroko sighed softly, the grin on her face turning into a slight smile. Her fingers traced a pattern on the soft palm of her daughter. As reality sunk in, tears welled up in her eyes and the smile wobbled upon her thin lips.

Hinata, having not once seen her mother cry (something she seemed to do often), gaped. "Kaa-san? Are you- why are you" she moved to wipe a fallen tear with her index finger, "crying?" She could feel her own tears appearing for a reason she couldn't name. "Am I- Did I do something bad?"

Her mother shook her head and drew in a shaky breath. She swallowed and bit on her lower lip. "Can I," a sob came out without her permission, "can I have a hug Hinata? Please."

Hinata sniffled, a sleeve coming to wipe the snot from under her nose. "H-Hai, Kaa-san." She moved to lie beside her mother, all sniffles and sobs. Her mother brought her in closer and wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Why..." Hinata hiccupped and stuffed her face into her mother's chest, "why are you crying, Kaa-san? Are you sad I have a sister now?" She gasped and hugged her mother tighter. "I'll give you more kisses Kaa-san! And hugs! Hugs too!"

Her mother nodded against her hair, breathing in sharply. "Stop crying, Hina." Her mother loosened her grip and moved to face her daughter eye to eye. "Hanabi is going to need lots of kisses and hugs- not me."

"K-Kaa-san?" Tears fell rapidly now, blurring the image of her mother. She was angry at her and Hinata didn't know what she did. "Who- Who is Hanabi?"

Her mother traced the path of her tears with her thumb. "She's your sister."

"My sister?" Hinata couldn't hold back her smile. She had been waiting for her sister to be born ever since her mother told her she was growing in her belly. "Won't you give her lots of kisses and hugs, Kaa-san?"

"No, Hinata. That's why I need you to do it for me."

"But, why me?"

"Because I'm leaving Hina."

Hinata stared at her mother. "Where-" her little mind raced for a reason why her mother would be leaving and they all led to dead ends. "Why-" her heart beat intensely. "Can I go with you?"

"No Hinata. You can't go with me."

Hinata reached out and fisted her mother's loose shirt in her small palm. "But you're my Kaa-san." She sobbed against the sheets that smelled like sweat and closed her eyes. "I'll- I'll stop being a bad girl, Kaa-san. I'll be strong, like- like daddy. Please, please, please..." Her fragile cracked and her breaths were coming out so fast and she didn't know it but she was having a panic attack and the only thing that could come out was-

 _"Don't leave me."_

She opened her eyes and her mother had her eyes closed with a smile etched onto her face. Hinata shook her mother.

"Kaa-san, wake up! Kaa-san! What-What's going on?" Her throat was no longer producing anything besides gasps and hiccups. She shook her mother with all the force she had but she wasn't moving. "Please, please, please, why aren't you talking to me Kaa-san?" Her mother, the one who watered the flowers with her, the one who laughed at her mishaps instead of reprimanding them, the one who tucked her in at night with a kiss on the forehead and a soft 'goodnight'.

The one who kissed all of her wounds better but when Hinata tried to do the same, it didn't work.

Oh Kami, it didn't work. She didn't work. It was all her fault.

Hinata kissed her mother on the cheek repeatedly. "Kaa-san, I'm kissing it better, so it's going to be okay." She pecked once, "so", twice "wake", thrice "up". "I made it all better," her tears dripped onto the cheeks of her not moving mother, "Kaa-san I kissed it better so get better."

"Kaa-san... please wake up."

* * *

 _ **Just a one shot quickie but like also-**_

 _ **This was all for feels. Pure feels . Did anyone cry? I hope I made someone cry**_

 _ **i also hoped you played the song. tell me thoughts on that**_

 _ **I honestly just felt like writing this once I heard this song and what it meant... i just couldn't help it**_

 _ **hate it? love it?**_

 _ **Also, I have planned a part two for the sensei thing and also a suihina**_

 _ **BUT LIKE I HAD A WORD DOCUMENT OF A NARUHINASASU AND I WAS ALMOST DONE AND ITS LOST AND IM SO MAD BECAUSE IF I WRITE IT AGAIN IT WONT BE AS GOOD AND HOLY SHIT I WANNA DIE**_

 _ **OKAY BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. um, be ready not to see me for the next week. i have finals this week and then summer so pray for my health!**_

 _ **see you next time my lovelies**_


	6. Green Eyes, Follow Me With Knives Pt1

"Ah come on now. Stop doing the goddamn homework and look at me."

I placed down my pencil and slowly met my friend's gaze, taking my time to just piss her off. Her blonde hair shone right along her slightly tanned skin. Blue eyes tried to cut my soul as her full lips were turned into a frown. A bit higher than average height, she stood in one of my step-mother's dresses; a long skin tight red one with a high slit up the thigh and a halter top. Even with her irritated expression and messy bun, she was still one of the most beautiful people I knew.

I stuck out my tongue, "Is this a booty call or are you dressed up for nothing?"

She flopped onto my purple bean bag chair, legs so wide open that mothers everywhere were angered. "Just tell me I look hot," she groaned.

"Your temperature is high. You sure you're not sick?" I reached over to touch her forehead but she smacked it away.

She scowled. "You're so rude. Why the hell am I friends with you?"

"If you want to be more than friends, just say so."

"Wouldn't help the fact everyone thinks you're a guy."

I brushed off the jab and smiled. Ino frowning was always nice to see. "Stop making that face or, God forbid, you'll get wrinkles." Making my point, I grabbed my pencil and pointed it to her. I raised my brow and then continued to do my homework.

"Fuck you." She blew raspberry.

"That can be arranged."

With a wave of her hand, she announced, "You're such a dick."

"Woah, don't assume my gender."

Her irritated expression quickly left followed by a smile and a wisp of a laugh. Overused jokes may be overused, but I had to admit they were amusing. She grabbed a grape Dum-Dum from the nightstand at the side of my bed, unwrapped it, and popped it into her mouth. After letting it slosh around in there, she pulled it out with a pop. She just sat there and continued to stare at me.

I really did try to ignore it, but the feeling of something watching you is always disturbing. I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at her face.

"Hey!" She caught the pillow, about to rub it in my face, when she fell backward unprepared for the second, much larger pillow. "Ah, shit!" She tumbled off the bed, dress lifting to show her red lace panties, and I quickly looked away before I could catch more than 'just' a glimpse.

I hiccuped and laughed. It's been awhile since I've laughed like this and, as she threw them back, I reveled in the full feeling in my chest. Once she got her fill of friend abuse, she fell back on my bed, and her hair bounced as she went. She laid into fetus position, facing me and then changed back to laying. The dress had ridden up and I knew that wrinkles would form.

"Hey Ino, dress up time is over. Be a doll and take it off, will you?" I sat once again on my desk chair, swirling it around to face her. She was staring at the ceiling with a smirk on her face.

"Mmm, I knew you just wanted to get me naked." She pushed off her elbow to a half-sitting position.

I waved off her comment. "Nothing I haven't seen before. Now get your stinky ass off my bed and go change."

She laughed, getting up and walking out of my room. "It's a lovely ass and you know it!"

I scoffed, turning back to my work and continue. I knew I had to go iron it out when Ino left or else I'd be in trouble.

My step-mother wasn't very forgiving.

~~~~line break~~~~

School, I realized with a sigh, wasn't very forgiving either. The beige-green tint to the walls reminded me of vomit and the walls and hallways were close making everything feel caged in. It was a small new high school in my hometown with a relatively low amount of students. With that, it felt almost vacant, and with the small amount of students, everyone knew each other.

That might be just swell for some, but not for me.

Students snickered as I walked past, students laughed as I walked past, one student even spat.

It was routine and as much as I told myself that it was nothing new, it hurt.

Walking into first period, students huddled into groups, taking every seat except for the one right next to the teacher's desk. With a sigh, I plopped myself down, ignored the laughter that derived from the sound my thighs made as they hit the chair, and pulled out my homework. I let my hair block their faces and pulled out my phone. As the earbuds felt secure, I pressed Music and hit the play button on Tag, You're It by Melanie Martinez.

History was a joke anyway.

I felt something press into the back of my head, right in my hair, and I reached to touch it. It was wet and after a test pull, was stuck to my hair. I separated the strand stuck to it and put it into my view.

It was a wad of green gum.

I cringed and the boy behind me reclined in his seat, a grin as wide as his stomach, and I watched as he chuckled as his job well done. His stomach rolled with each round of laughter. I felt that familiar twitch in my nose and eyes as my vision became blurry a bit. I took a deep breath (not to be mean, but the fact that he was fat made my tears go away just a bit faster), faced forward and raised my hand.

The teacher took a while to call on us. Apparently he didn't care about this class either as he was texting his girlfriend on his phone. He stopped his giggling because, I swear, that's what it was. He cleared his throat, looking a bit sheepish, and nodded at me 'professionally', "Yes, um...?" He scratched his chin trying to remember my name in the middle of January.

Boy, are you stupid?

I sighed. "BoyHinata?" I supplied. No one can say I'm not helpful.

"Yes, Hi-na-za... Hi-na-ka, um, whatever, what is it?"

"May I go to the nurse?"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead." Our teacher rolled his eyes and commenced his giggles. I think that he may have been reading porn, but one is never sure.

The fat kid was getting some pat on the backs and high fives. He snorted (did he come from a line of pigs?), "Dude, I for real got like chills from being near her. She smelled like shit, god."

I walked out the door calling out over my shoulder, "you sure it's not the gas in all that stomach? I'm surprised you're not floating to the ceiling right now." I snickered, "like some real Harry potter shit."

I left and as the door closed, there was no sounds of laughter. Only eyes on my back and it stung.

Jesus, no one appreciates a good joke these days.

By the time lunch rolled around, my hair was officially to my shoulders. With a good chunk of it in the gum, all of it needed to be cut down. The nurse had offered me a shaky smile as she cut, apologizing as it came out a bit choppy. I was reassured it was fine. It wouldn't really make a difference.

Throughout the day, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched- almost like I was being violated.

~~~~line break~~~~

"Did you hear?"

"I know, it's so horrible."

"You never really expect it you know?"

"Expect what?"

"Someone that you know... dying."

"I heard... guess what?"

"Just tell us dipshit!"

"Okay, okay... I heard he was killed."

"Of high cholesterol? I told him to stop eating chips all the time."

"That's so mean Ino! No they say... He was murdered. His neck was split open and all that."

"Oh wow... well at least it wasn't us."

"Yeah..."

I didn't mean to eavesdrop but they were so loud. Someone was killed? Why would anyone kill a high schooler. A pang of pity shot through me -and fear, but that one clung to my bones- and I quickly shook it off. It wasn't the time to think about that.

~~~~line break~~~~

Ino sat on my bed, relishing in taking up all the king sized space and pounced onto the abundance of pillows. I myself placed myself upon the desk, finishing my work for science (notes on the human anatomy).

"Come to a party."

I choked on my spit then swirled in my chair to face her. "Excuse me?"

She rolled her blue eyes. "There's a party at Sakura's house. It's a big thing and no one will notice you're even there. Come and hang- like a normal teen for once, jeez Hinata! You stay in here and do nothing except homework. You make me want to actually do my work and I strongly dislike this." She gave me her best puppy eyes. "Please come? I'll even dress you up."

"Ino..." I fiddled with my pencil, not wanting to decline but parties were not my type of scene. "You know how uncomfortable I am in parties-"

"I know, I know! I'll make sure you have a good time though!" Her face was pleading and she had her hands clasped in a sort of prayer motion. "Please Hina, just this once."

I couldn't help it. I was never one to decline my friends (this meaning Ino) nor was I one to argue when it felt like she was genuinely asking. "Okay."

"Oh my gosh, really?" She grappled me into a hug where I couldn't breathe. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Can't... breathe..."

She hastingly let me go and gripped my shoulders. "Sorry, sorry!" A wide smile shone on her face. "I'll make this your best party ever!"

I highly doubted that but I nodded my head anyway. "It's not even my party Ino..."

I was yet again ignored and replaced with an exclamation of "And I can dress you up! Oh my gawd," Ino clutched my biceps so hard I could hear my blood pound, "I can finally DRESS you up!"

"Fuck."

~~~~line break~~~~

 ** _this is pt. 1 of this, if thats what you were wondering (or if you didnt read the title XD)_**

 ** _i felt like if i rushed through this, it would mess up the idea of this (which has been in my head for about a year now kms) also if you didnt notice, chouji was killed, yup hes dead sorry XD_**

 ** _im so sorry about my late updates. *sigh* i dont want to give a long paragraph but i went homeless for a while, my mom's exboyfriend almost hit my sister, i didnt do so well in my games- i just wasnt in a good place for a while and couldnt bring myself to write_**

 ** _BUT IM BACK AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS 1ST PERSON POINT OF VIEW. WAS IT BAD? GOOD? OMG NEVER WRITE AGAIN?!?!?!?_**

 ** _ha, this was requested so i hope im doing a good job XD_**

 ** _see you next time my lovelies_**

 ** _P.S. THANK YOU TO THE PERSON WHO POINTED OUT THE FORMATTING MISTAKE WOW IM SUCH A NOOB XD_**


End file.
